


Victoria's Secret

by SeiThePrincess



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gift, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, they do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiThePrincess/pseuds/SeiThePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first anniversary of the guy's marriage and Aoba needs to get a gift for his husbands.<br/>A gift for my friend's b-day and they wanted polydmmd so they got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria's Secret

            Aoba chewed slowly on his large pretzel; he was stalling, eating lunch as slowly as possible, making time… getting ready to go… _in there_. The powder pink words hung in the air in front of him, mocking him, destroying him each bite he took of the pretzel, each sip of his mediocre lemonade.

            _Victoria’s Secret_ it whispered over and over… _Victoria’s Secret,_ his regret grew immensely as he chewed his final bite of pretzel, as the fear crept in from behind. He was at the front door now, he hadn’t even noticed his trek towards the store. Aoba almost thought that this should be some coming of age ceremony where the big man congratulated him, called him a warrior and condoned his bravery for going into a woman’s underwear store to buy panties for himself.

            It was the first year anniversary of Aoba’s marriage to Clear, Mink, Noiz, Koujaku, and Mizuki and they all were very excited to have managed a joint marriage this big for a whole year, so this anniversary was a big deal for them. The only downside was, that Aoba had no idea how to shop for five men with hugely differing tastes, and the only clue he really had was their odd conglomerate want to see Aoba in some sort of panty or lingerie. He procrastinated shopping until last minute hoping, no, praying that they would explicitly state something other than Aoba in panties for their anniversary. No such luck had befallen him, and now he was there, at the Victoria’s Secret storefront.

            “Aoba. Aoba you have been standing there for five minutes and thirty-three seconds. Aoba go in.” Ren’s metallic voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

            “Yeah…” and with that he sucked in a large breath, counted to three and went in the store.

 

 

            Nervousness crept in as soon as he got a good whiff of the teenage perfume in the air, and a good look at what was around him. Panties and bras as far as the eye could see, there were whites, pinks, reds, blacks, and so many more colors in hugely differing styles. Aoba almost forgot that he was a twenty-something year old gay polyamorous man, until it dawned on him that he was a twenty-something year old gay polyamorous man looking around in awe at female undergarments.

            “I took the liberty of researching your size in bra and panty while you were looking around, you would fit comfortably in a medium panty and 36 A cup bra.” Ren said a little loudly. Blushing absolute crimson he went to work, browsing the selection.

            First, he looked at the variety of panties they had in stock, there were colors he didn’t even know existed, let alone would look good on something like that; there were types that were just strings (how anyone managed that he’d never know), and lacy thongs, and see through fronts, and ones with gaps just where it seemed that the lips of the vagina would be, and so much more it was crazy. He skipped over most of the store, trying to thoroughly, yet quickly, get through what he had to.

            He (finally) found a flattering lingerie set in black with powdery blue details, bought it, and went on his way, back home to his men.

            The first to greet Aoba home was Clear, he smiled wide and, with his oh so flowery voice, welcomed him home. Next was Mink, then Mizuki, then Koujaku, then… then Noiz. Aoba had so far been able to hide his purchase from his happy husbands until Noiz caught sight of the pink lettering.

            “What’s this now?” the young German commented, he was intrigued and there was no stopping him.

            “Is this what I think it is?” he whispered huskily in Aoba’s ear, “cause if it is, I need to see it now.” Now, Koujaku and Mizuki wanted to know,

            “Wow Aoba, where’d you go?” Mizuki asked, trying to get a good look at the bag that had been stuffed inside a duffel bag Aoba had.

            “It looks like a logo I’ve seen before” _shit_ Aoba thought, that’s right! Koujaku is bisexual, of course he would have seen at least one Victoria’s Secret bag in his life!

            Then, as Clear and Mink were coming to see all the commotion about Aoba’s strange bag with pink letters on it, he had an idea.

            “Stay here, all of you,” He said with his best bedroom eyes and insinuating voice, “I’ll call for you, okay?” All the men, excited for what Aoba had planned, agreed with minimal complaints (Noiz was being a brat and wanted some Aoba since they got up this morning). A few minutes later, and Aoba was ready.

            The first one in the room was Noiz, he rushed in a pushed Aoba down on their bed with a minimal glance towards the outfit he had on. Noiz began to kiss and nip at Aoba’s neck and mouth, his general rule was first come first serve. The rest of the married sextuple (accurate name) entered the room and shut the door, Koujaku joined in and stole Noiz’s mouth from Aoba’s body but quickly replaced it with a kneading hand on Aoba’s crotch. Mizuki came up next and began to kiss at Aoba’s neck, sucking and biting while he managed to handle being fondled by Mink. Mink himself had taken to finding and unbuttoning Mizuki’s jeans while also taking up Clear’s chest and neck with his mouth.

            It was sooner rather than later that everyone was naked, half or more, and taking up some part of pleasing at least one other male in the room. Aoba had Mizuki in his mouth, moaning and groaning as Mink had entered him. Mizuki, on the other hand, was tending to Noiz, fingering and playing with him. Noiz was rather preoccupied with Mizuki’s and Koujaku’s doings as Koujaku was also tending to Noiz considering he had Clear, inside and fondling him, and was in a position that rendered him unable to do much else than suck Noiz off and take Clear’s dick.

            Aoba was reaching a quick climax even though he didn’t want to. He was always the first to cum, and now it was time to turn the tables and tease someone for a change, he went to Victoria’s Secret today goddamnit and he was going to get something out of it. He stopped Mink and turned around, taking Mink’s larger member into his mouth; for Mizuki he began to buck their hips together, rubbing his hard member against Mizuki’s. Mizuki gasped, surprised by the change in stimulus, excited by the change in stimulus. He grabbed Noiz roughly by the hips, keeping them in place as he began to eat him out, fingering and paying special attention to areas he learned were Noiz’s personal favorites.

            Koujaku had given up on sucking Noiz only really jacking him as Clear pounded harder, Noiz had managed to bend over and grab Koujaku’s member, pumping generously. Koujaku’s helpless moans were growing louder and more intense, he was close, in complete ecstasy. He huffed and panted louder and louder until finally he let go; Clear came soon after that, and decided on helping Koujaku with getting Noiz the rest of the way.

Aoba was getting closer and closer as the friction between him and Mizuki got more intense, Mizuki himself had actually given up on Noiz and was more focused on the feeling of Aoba’s and his cocks rubbing together intensely. They were both in pure ecstasy as they finished. Aoba and Mizuki’s orgasms were intense, making Aoba moan loudly on Mink pushing him over the edge of glory as well, his raspy moan filled the air as Aoba took his mouth off Mink and crawled over to lay on his husband’s chest.

            The rest of the guys, disregarding the mess of the bed and their own sweaty bodies, joined the two and made a pile of dirty, post-coital cuddling husbands.

            “Happy first anniversary” Aoba said quietly, ready to fall asleep in his pile of husband,

            “And many moore” Noiz sang half-heartedly, obviously of the same sentiments of Aoba. The group of men laughed tiredly and fell asleep, contented with the day’s events. Contented with the world, and contented with Aoba’s taste in lingerie.

End


End file.
